Enigma de edad efímera
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Aunque la edad sea sólo un detalle, le resulta un enigma, a Utakata, una vez que lo ha pensado, una vez que ha repasado, sin quererlo, la vida de Hotaru: su corazón puro y decidido hacia la vida que le tocó llevar.


_Amo a Utakata. __Yo sé que ustedes también. Yo lo sé ;D_

_Utakata y demás personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

_Ah, como sé que Utakata solo apareció unos capítulos —y hace mucho—, pues este nada más es un momento luego del enfrentamiento contra los bandidos, cuando Utakata ya aceptó la relación entre un maestro y alumno —y acepta a Hotaru como alumna (aunque ya lo fuese, en cierto modo)._

* * *

><p>Enigma de edad efímera<p>

.

.

.

Utakata jamás se ha puesto a pensar en asuntos de edades. No tiene la menor importancia, menos aun cuando se es ninja, mucho menos uno desertado y la vida es como una frágil hoja: a donde la lleve el viento.

Es estúpido. Aunque uno no se pueda confiar exactamente por el aspecto físico —debido al mundo ninja que los rodea, y a los extraños ninjutsus existentes capaces de alterar al propio usuario—, la mayoría del tiempo se sabe con solo la apariencia, si una persona ya ha visto el mundo, o si por el contrario, es alguien maduro pero con una visión arrogante de las cosas, o alguien que ha sufrido, o alguien que guarda rencores aunque procure ocultarlo.

Por supuesto, con un primer vistazo todo puede quedarse en suposiciones —solo es necesario juzgar un ápice para hacerse una idea de con quién se está congeniando. Lo demás —conjeturas más precisas y más cercanas a la realidad—, viene por añadidura si uno pasa un tiempo prudente observando a la persona en cuestión y construyendo su personalidad en el proceso.

Eso, claro, excluyendo las señales básicas como estatura, facciones del rostro, la piel o las arrugas que normalmente indican cuánto tiempo más o menos ha vivido una persona.

Sin embargo, a unos pasos del árbol del acantilado del fuerte del clan Tsuchigumo a solo unas horas de emprender viaje de nuevo debido a su nuevo "_rol_", Utakata mira a Hotaru, quien está sentada en una de las grandes raíces soplando burbujas sin percatarse todavía de su presencia; y se pregunta si realmente es tan… chica.

Al instante, descubre que ha pasado mucho tiempo —demasiado tiempo— de pie tras ella, observándola. _Meditando_. Y sin llamar su atención, sin decirle, como antes, que ese lugar está reservado para él.

Y no puede evitar pensar que ya había llegado a una conclusión con ella —de su comportamiento, de su personalidad y de su vida—, con solo convivir unos días atrás en el mismo lugar, mientras sus heridas sanaban. Sin embargo, ahora está pensando en ella de nuevo. Utakata permanece inmóvil en su sitio, ajeno al hecho mismo, y abrumado por la chica. No tiene duda —y no necesita hacer un repaso mental de lo que es obvio— de que Hotaru es ingenua, aún tiene rasgos aniñados, y cree demasiado en las personas. _Demasiado_.

Pero en los últimos días ha sido mucho más que una niñata encaprichada, mucho más que eso, para Utakata. Porque ahora, sabe que además de ser una niñata, tiene un gran sueño. Tiene ideales. Y cargó con un peso muy grande sobre sí durante mucho tiempo. Esa chica sueña con devolverle la gloria a su clan, a su _gente_, mediante la técnica prohibida muy poderosa… que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo. Para Utakata su sueño no tenía mucho sentido lo que lo llevaba a ser una estupidez; pero ni siquiera él puede quitarle mérito de la nobleza de Hotaru, incluso cuando él trató de evitarla por todos los medios y no prestarle atención. Y de todas formas siempre estuvo presente, donde estuviera Hotaru, oyendo cosas que muy pronto también se convirtieron en suyas, y todas relativas a ella misma. Porque aunque su destino no _debió _tener nada que ver con la vida de la chica, y con lo que ésta hacía —y por todos los problemas que pasó—, Utakata solo… terminó ahí, junto a ella.

Y en algún momento él terminó valorando su sufrimiento. Aunque su sueño —soportar una técnica prohibida por la restauración de un clan— le pareció estúpido, mientras los ladrones intentaban robarse el jutsu, mientras Kiri regresó por él y Konoha de por medio, Utakata, sin darse cuenta, tuvo su mente en ella. Porque no la comprendía —Utakata se percataba de todas sus reacciones de buena fe, ingenuas y sin recelo. No comprendía que no odiara a sus antepasados, a aquellos que la vieron como una herramienta sin importarle sus sentimientos, y con ansias de poder. E incluso —Utakata tiene que recordárselo a sí mismo— ella se ofreció a guardar aquella técnica prohibida, con el sufrimiento que conllevaría, sola; y todo por unas cuantas personas. _Por un clan entero._

Pero incluso así, Hotaru no es el tipo de niñas desprotegidas que ha tenido que soportar dolor y rechazo; su determinación es propia de un adulto. Aunque quizás, Utakata no puede dejar de pensar al mismo tiempo en el entusiasmo en exceso tiene, su fervor en las palabras y en sus creencias, y cómo pone las manos tras la espalda, contenta, como esperando que él la felicite por alguna técnica realizada con éxito.

Su aspecto es tan contradictorio a lo que es en realidad. Porque quizás, para lo que ha vivido Hotaru, ya no debe tener esos grandes ojos esmeraldas que brillan tanto ni el rostro redondeado —más como niña. Y su baja estatura es aún más contradictoria que todo lo demás. Utakata, pensando profundamente en todo esto, abre los ojos en sorpresa tras un momento. ¿Ella aún está…? ¿Aún estará en… crecimiento? Luego se tranquiliza. No, no es posible. Y obliga a sus pensamientos a dejar de ser intensos, a permanecer en ese rincón de su mente mientras él observa y percibe todo a su alrededor; y fija su vista, atenta y consciente, en ella.

—Hotaru.

La chica deja de soplar burbujas y se gira, tomada por sorpresa. Aunque_ gratamente _sorprendida. Utakata puede ver el brillo de sus ojos incluso en medio de la noche.

—_Shisho _—sonríe, y poniéndose de pie y acorta el espacio hacia él.

Hotaru. Su pequeña, ingenua y pura estudiante. Utakata baja la mirada —siempre es hacia abajo; ella llega solo hasta su barbilla— y cree que ha esbozado una sonrisa porque ella le devuelve el gesto. Hotaru puede ser joven, o quizás no tanto. O puede que su pasado y la carga sobre sus hombros la hayan forzado a madurar. Pero rebosa vida, rebosa sueños y energía, esa energía de ser persistente al punto de ponerse un poco necia y molesta a veces; pero es en esa chica de madurez e ingenuidad entremezcladas, en esa chica que dista mucho de ser perfecta y no es más que una _estudiante _(tantas cosas por aprender, y a la vez tantas aprendidas), donde los sueños muertos, la cotidianidad de comportamiento, la filosofía y el corazón cambiado de Utakata reposan.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_El asunto del título era lo que me tenía retenida a subir la historia; no sabía cómo llamarle,y aunque salió fugazmente creo que comprendo qué significa. Utakata, además de "burbuja", significa "efímero", y la idea me salió de que, en efecto, el aspecto de Hotaru es enigmático, porque pese a ser madura es igual de ingenua, ¿qué edad se podría tener en esas circustancias? Una idea básica y al azar. _

_En fin, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Comentarios son apreciados! ^^_


End file.
